Iare Ashgaze
Description Iare is a lean, tall, and very young aspiring wizard. He wears his hair short and stays clean shaven. He typically dresses in a pair of red pants tucked into low boots, along with a black long sleeved shirt. Over this, he wears a long red wizard's robe, open in the front and belted at the waist. It is in this that he keeps what few spell components he needs. On his back is his backpack, containing most of his important gear, but a crowbar hangs from his belt on the right side, and a rope and waterskin hang from it on the left. Over his shoulder is a heavy leather strap leading down to his spellbook, which he has hanging at his side at all times. Finally, he almost always wears a pair of thin reading glasses, far down his nose. Personality Iare is young, and is naive and inexperienced with the world even for his age. As a wizard who has lived most of his life as a magical/academic pedant, he hasn't "gotten out much" and is now doing so for an important reason, as described in his backstory. Jibes thrown at him tend to go over his head, and even if they didn't he tends to be laid back most of the time - with some exceptions. He tends to not understand adult or satirical jokes, and has a tendency to jump to conclusions that are sometimes comically inaccurate. He is generally friendly and polite, however, and easy to get along with. - Friendly and Fairly Likeable. Iare likely won't cause grief with too many inside or outside the group. - Focused. Iare can stay on one topic or quest to the end without any trouble. - Loyal. Iare can be fooled, but he can't be bought or swayed. - Patient, although he sometimes doesn't have the common sense to wait on the perfect solution if he can see an immediate one. - Despite his laid-back manner, there are a few things, unknown to the party, that can send him off the deep end. - Naive. Iare is easy to trick or lie to. - Pedantic. This has the possibility of getting on some nerves. In addition, he has no useful skills outside of his knowledge or spellcasting abilities. - Oblivious. While normal common sensical things like "don't put yourself or your friends inside the area of your fireball" have registered with Iare, little else does. He may not be able to see the forest for the trees, or to understand a solution to a more abstract or illogical problem. He may at times be unable to forsee the consequences of his actions as well. This can be an advantage, though, as meaningless taunts, no matter how harsh or clever, tend to sail right over his head, as well as other depressing details, making him hard to anger. History Iare Ashgaze grew up with his sister, Raie Ashgaze , under the care of Uriah Ashgaze, a healer who lived in the city of Halarahh. Iare never had much talent for athletics, and despised manual labor. What he was good at, though, was analysis, learning, and problem solving. When Uriah passed away, he began making a living as a tutor. He's been teaching himself the arcane arts for years, and although he doesn't know it, he has far surpassed what those in his age group typically accomplish. His particular gift is with the manipulation of energies - Evocation. He eventually began thinking about heading to a large settlement to seek additional training. That's when an uncontrolled Tanar'ri rolled through, and caused much death and destruction, separating many families and sending the rest in flight. Iare and his family have been more or less on the run ever since, hopping from one point of civilization to another. In the panic that followed, Iare and his sister were separated. While Iare has primarily used his magic to defend fleeing refugees so far, he has never stopped looking for his sister, and he's ready to dig in his heels here after he finds Raie. One thought sticks with him after he finishes his morning spell preparations: It's time to stop running. Spellbook Although you could figure it out from the spell list, Iare's barred schools are enchantment and necromancy. He has no familiar - it's not clear whether he's even aware that he could have one. Spellbook: 0: Resistance, Acid Splash, Detect Poison, Detect Magic, Read Magic, Dancing Lights, Flare, Light, Ray of Frost, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Arcane Mark, Prestidigitation, Amanuensis, etc. 1: Mage Armor, Grease, Magic Missile, Burning Hands, Expeditious Retreat, Feather Fall, Dawnburst, Vigilant Slumber, Identify, Protection from Evil, Enlarge Person, Reduce Person, Jump, Shield, Mount, Remove Fear, Animate Rope, Resinous Tar, Silent Image, Benign Transpostion, Ventriloquism 2: Scorching Ray, Glitterdust, Melf's Acid Arrow, Shatter, Silence, Invisibility, Rope Trick, Knock, Web, See Invisibility, Incendiary Slime, Luminous Swarm 3: Dispel Magic, Arcane Sight, Clairaudience/Clairvoyance, Tongues, Sleet Storm, Fireball, Lightning Bolt, Wind Wall, Fly, Haste, Slow Known Abilities Iare knows the secret of powering his magic without using common materials(Eschew materials feat). He can Scribe scrolls, has Greater spell focus in Evocation and Skill focus in spellcraft. Possesions He has a Heward's Handy Haversack, Boccob's Blessed Book, Headband of Intellect +4, Cloak of Resistance +3, Clear Spindle Ioun Stone. Staff. Notes 5th level envoker, 9,11,16,18, 10,14 Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of Halarahh